


Only You.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is ready to leave the past behind and embrace his new beginning wholeheartedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You.

 

**Title** : _**Only You.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 352: New Beginnings.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Severus is ready to leave the past behind and embrace his new beginning wholeheartedly.  
 

_**Only You.  
** _

“You don't have to do this, Severus.” Harry whispers worriedly.  
  
“I want to do it. You're my choice, my new beginning. You deserve... all of me. _”_  
Kneeling before Lily's grave he uncorks the bottle containing his long-treasured memories of her, watching them shimmer in the moonlight like old, fragile teardrops. 

He allows his painful past to spill over her grave, feeling nothing but hope.   
He is finally abandoning her, setting himself free.  
“Goodbye, Lily Potter. I'm no longer yours...”

“Severus...”

“It's alright, Harry. This isn't just for you. I need it, too. I deserve the freedom of loving only... _you._ ”  


 


End file.
